Words Unspoken
by Kristen3
Summary: When he is asked to write about the loss of a parent, Niles finds himself contemplating he idea of his father dying one day. This makes him think how easy it is to take people for granted. Will this give him the courage to finally tell Daphne the one thing he's never told her before? One-shot. Inspired by "Sometimes Saying I'm Sorry Just Isn't Enough" by iloveromance.


**Author's Note:** This idea came to me while reading "Sometimes Saying I'm Sorry Isn't Enough," by Andrea ( **iloveromance** ). I never expected it to snowball, and I almost split it, but I like it better as a one-shot. Please do R&R! :)

Niles sat at his computer, sighing. A friend had asked him to write an article for a psychiatry publication about the loss of a parent. At the time, it had seemed like an easy assignment. After all, he was familiar with the subject, having read books and articles on the matter. Not only that, there was his own personal experience. But now that he was actually starting to write it, it wasn't so easy. He kept thinking of his mother. Thoughts of her inevitably led to his father. One day, in the not-too-distant future, Niles would surely be faced with the prospect of losing his only remaining parent. The idea was unbearable.

 _If I lost Dad…._ Niles couldn't even complete the thought. After Martin was shot, Niles had vowed never to take the man for granted again. But life got in the way, and he knew he hadn't really spent as much time with his father as he should have. Sure, he was over at Frasier's almost every day, but it was rarely because he wanted to see his father, or even his brother. It was mainly to see Daphne, even if she didn't realize that. Suddenly, Niles found himself feeling depressed. It was obviously impossible to write when he felt like this. The only thing he could do was to go over to his brother's. Maybe he could even see his father, spend a few moments talking about the Seahawks, and their chances of making it to the World Series this year. He knew that would put his mind at ease.

In almost no time, Niles had arrived at Elliot Bay Towers. He had little memory of the drive, but it didn't matter. When he reached the door to apartment 1901, he was surprised to find it locked. After knocking several times, as well as calling out for his father or Daphne, he began to realize they were all out. Even Eddie apparently wasn't in the living room. Luckily, his brother had given him a key soon after his father moved in, in case of emergency. Even though, strictly speaking, this didn't qualify, Niles felt justified in using it.

He entered the apartment, finding that he'd been right. Eddie must have been in his father's room. After taking a moment to check that everything was as it should be, he took a seat at the dining table. It didn't take long to take out his laptop so he could write. Just being here made him feel better. No wonder, since this was Daphne's home as well. But he pushed aside thoughts of his father's healthcare worker and got to work.

He had only gotten a paragraph or so written when the front door opened once again. Even before he turned, he knew Daphne was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to write an article on the loss of a parent. I wasn't having much luck at home, so I thought I'd try here."

"Oh," Daphne said. "Well, your father's meeting some friends for a drink, and your brother's at work, so I'll just stay out of your way then."

"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to do that. You're never in the way."

Daphne smiled. "Well, that's awfully nice of you to say, but I'll just be in your father's room if you need me. I don't want to disturb you."

Something about her smile made him want her to stay. "Writing this article hasn't been easy. I keep thinking about my mother. And Dad. Who knows how much longer he'll be around?"

She came closer, squeezing his hand. "Believe me, your father's in very good health. Of course, I won't deny he could take better care of himself, but he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Before Niles could even think what to say, she squeezed his hand one more time, then walked off toward Martin's room.

Niles watched her go, missing her immediately. He wondered how it was possible that she could know exactly what to say and do to make him feel better. As soon as he had the thought, he realized he would probably never have an answer as long as he lived. He turned his attention once more to his laptop.

He read over what he'd written, his hands poised on the keys. But no inspiration came. All he could think of was Daphne. She was probably putting away his father's laundry or doing any one of a thousand chores she did to keep this household functioning. Without a doubt, Niles knew his father and brother didn't appreciate all her hard work. _But I see it_ , he thought. Suddenly, he wondered, was there something he could do to show her that at least someone cared?

The idea of buying a gift crossed his mind, but he wanted something more immediate. He almost opened a new document in Word, but changed his mind. Some things should be handwritten. _Just like the cards Frasier and I used to make for Mom_. She had always treasured those cards, no matter how bad the drawings or penmanship were. He looked in one of Frasier's drawers, quickly finding some blank paper and a pen.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _You work so hard, not only taking care of Dad's therapy, but also doing household chores which go beyond your job description. And you do it all while somehow managing to keep a smile on your face, no matter what. I honestly don't know how any of it is possible._

 _But none of that even compares to what you do for me. You know my life has been difficult lately, thanks to my ex-wife. I try not to show it, not wanting to worry anyone, but I know I haven't been successful. Through it all, you've always been so kind, even when I don't think you realize how much it means to me. Like what you said just now, about Dad's health. I've been beating myself up, wishing I had spent more time with him. But you reminded me that I still have time to make up for my mistakes._

 _I just want you to know that this family wouldn't be the same without you. None of us can ever thank you enough, especially me_.

 _Love,_

 _Niles Crane_

Just as he signed his name, he heard her returning from the other room.

"How's the article coming?"

"I decided to take a break from that, actually. I decided to work on something else instead. Here, why don't you read it and tell me what you think?"

"You really want me opinion?" Daphne asked. She was surprised and flattered. How could her opinion matter to someone as smart as Dr. Crane?

"Yes, of course." He handed her the letter, feeling his heart pound. There was no going back now.

Daphne took the paper from him, noting that it was handwritten. Why would he do that, when he could've typed it much more easily? Then she read what was at the top. "This is addressed to me."

Niles nodded."Keep reading."

Her eyes moved down the page, growing more surprised with each word. "You really feel this way about me?"

"Yes," Niles said, without hesitation. "I couldn't write my article, because all I could think of was you. I came here feeling sad and guilty over how I've treated Dad, but you made me feel better, just like you always do."

"Well, I'm glad. I know what you've been going through, and I always try to do me best to help people. I guess it's just how I am."

"I know. I think writing this article, or trying to, has made me think that it's easy to forget to tell people how important they are, until it's too late. Even though it may not always seem like it, Dad and Frasier and I love each other. We're family, and we all know that. But you….there was so much I've wanted to say but haven't."

Slowly, the meaning of his letter began to come clear in Daphne's mind. He not only loved her….he was _in_ love with her. But the question was, how did she feel about him? Well, he was handsome. And kind. He never failed to notice her, no matter who else was in the room. She'd never once felt judged or insulted by him, the way she often felt when his brother was around. The more she thought about all of this, the more she began to feel a spark. Maybe it wasn't enough to last forever. But it was something. If there was one thing she knew about sparks, it was that they tended to grow. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him.

As he held Daphne close, Niles was sure of one thing: this article would be much easier to write now.

 **The end**


End file.
